Huntress
by EpicJirachiFan
Summary: "I think that it was the best thing that happened to me, until it all changed, now I have to choose, at first I thought it would be easy, but now, not so much..."


**Hello everyone! My first story for a while, I think. Any way, this one is a Hetalia fic, the main pairing will be PruHun, but with quite a lot of AusHun as well. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I guess it all started when we were kids. Just little kids. Back when I thought I was a boy. I thought that my balls would grow when I was older and that I would grow up to be the strong man I had always wanted to be.

I guess I was wrong.

I stumbled out of my house. Sword in sheath, bow on back, arrows in hand. My hair tied back into a ponytail. I took an arrow, placed it on my bow, pulled back, closed one eye, and shot. A bird landed smack on the ground. Bull's eye. I took my arrow out of its chest and placed it in my leather hunter's sac. I lowered my stance, but not my guard, as I heard turkey was a new place, rising to insane amounts of power.

I don't think I have anything to worry about right this minute though. I walked through the woods, shooting arrows at any beast that stood in my way. Until I reached a clearing. I straightened out my tunic, and fumbled in its single pocket. Oh, what was this? I took the tiny charm out of my clothing. A pendant in the shape of a frying pan, on a silver chain. What is this?! I was preparing myself to throw it away, but I got mid-swing, and I couldn't do it. I simply placed the necklace back into its pouch. Seriously, who on earth gives a pendant to a little BOY?! Ridiculous if you ask me.

But something told me that this would be like a necklace shaped key to my future, and who I am to a certain extent. I really wanted to know who it was from... but... I had no clue; my friends were few and far between. They were all boys too. It would be strange, a boy giving another boy a present like this one. I sat on a stump. Baffled by who could have given it to me. I fingered and fumbled with it. Why the hells a frying pan? I mean, I like cooking, and they are good for hitting people with but why one on a necklace?

Well there was no point being confused about it now. It is hunting season after all! My favourite time of the year. I better enjoy it whilst it lasts! Something rustled. What was that; someone was here? I grabbed an arrow, placed it on my bow, aimed... AND!

"Nien Hungary! Don't shoot!"

I relaxed my position and stared blankly at the young boy. I put my hands on my hips. "Prussia." I stated. "What are you doing here? And who are you running from this time?"

"Well actually, I thought zat you could use a bit of a break from hunting and ve could go for a swim."

My eyes lit up. I loved swimming. In fact, I still do. It's my passion. I gave him a sharp nod in agreement, and we ran over to the river together. Prussia and I may have always been rivals, but we shared a kind of... special bond. Even from way back when. When we got to the stream, Prussia immediately got undressed, and grabbed a couple of pine leaves and string to patch himself up with; I was wearing light clothing so I just kept my trousers on. He jumped into the river with an almighty splash. "Oi Hungary! Betcha can't catch me, because I am awezome Prussia!"

"Oh really?" I smirked and cannonballed in. now, what's this? A challenge? A swimming challenge? From PRUSSIA?! I had no choice but to accept. After completely owning him at a swimming race, we played tag, which got a bit out of hand as Prussia thought it was a good Idea to get out of the river and run around its banks naked. Despite his annoyingly immature attitude, we had good fun nonetheless.

When we got out the river, we felt more like friends than rivals. So I did something dangerous. "Hey, Prussia." I started. "What's your name?" he looked shocked. Even his bird looked like it was going to faint. Only the closest of friends new each otheres given names. He mumbled. Obviously fighting a war with himself over whether he should tell me or not. "Ummmmmm..." he looked down, in one last decision. He then looked up, suddenly looking sure of himself. "Fine zen, my name is ze awezome gilbert!"

I giggled. He had to put awezome in front of everything didn't he? "I'm Elizaveta." I said, very confident.

"But Elizaveta is a girl's name."

I froze. I couldn't think of a comeback. I was a boy, right? A powerful young man. "Yeah... but my parents were stupid." we laughed at that remark of mine. Our names were our little secret. No one else would know we knew except us. And of course Prussia is a loud mouth and all, but I knew my secret was safe with him. We got dressed, and he FINALLY covered himself up. He shook my hand. "Maybe we should do somezing like zat again!" he said, smirking "when I take over your vital regions!" and laughed as he ran off. I placed my hands on my hips. Why that little! But when I thought about it, I couldn't help but smile and forgive him. After all the fun we had just had.

Oh well, better be getting home now. I picked up my leather hunters sac and made my way back to my home land. I walked along happily; I never knew that my rival could be such fun, and so nice if he wanted to be.

"Errrrruk... unnnnuh..." I spun around. A tiny figure, not much bigger than me, was collapsed on the floor, clothes tattered, hair in a right state and next to them was what they were reaching for. A pair of broken glasses. I dashed over to them. They seemed familiar, barely conscious; I picked them up and shook them by the shoulders. "OI! Can you hear me?!" he opened one eye. And then collapsed. I sat down, and placed his head on my lap. What was I going to do with him?

"Am I interrupting something" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned again, a young man, the same age as me and the boy I just found was standing there. He had short blonde hair and an accent which was a strange mix of German, French, Italian and something else I couldn't pin my finger on.

"No. "I spoke politely, wondering what he meant. "And who are you anyways?"

"I am Switzerland. Ally of that guy. He is useless. He always fails like this. And I am always the one who ends up having to pick up his mess." he looked as grumpy as hell. So he and this kid knew each other then. Interesting. And I still couldn't get used to his accent. We chatted for a while. He asked who I was, so I told him. Apparently, the kid I picked up is called Austria, and he was born for the same reason and fighting style as Prussia. But sadly, it didn't work out. To think someone, supposed to be like Prussia, could end up like this...

Eventually, Austria awoke. the first thing he said was "music" he gave us a very long monologue on his love for music, and the many great Austrian composers, I nudged Switzerland, who explained to me that he was always like this. I rolled my eyes. Trust someone serious like Switzerland to be friends with someone who couldn't fight for the life of him like Austria. Apparently, he is also a rival of Prussia, who has, unsurprisingly, had his vital regions taken by Prussia. More than once. What a useless kid. Oh well, for someone his age, he was really good at the piano. He played Mozart for us. And Chopin. I wondered how he could be so good so young...

As time passed I got to know Austria better, he had been composing since the age of two (the same age as Mozart apparently) and that he has had a passion for music even in war, all the way through wars he has a band play along. As we grew up, we grew closer and closer, and I and Prussia grew more and more apart, with every day, the tension between me and Prussia grew and the closeness of me and Austria grew with it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I love the fryingpangle, anyway, please review! I will try and start updating regularly from now on**

**Thanks!**

**~EJF**


End file.
